Ruined
by Franciu
Summary: When a lost agent comes back to the BAU after two years of being gone, a lot of things can happen, including a confession of feelings. Not the best at summaries. The story gets better as it goes on, and chapters get longer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction, so please feel free to disapprove as long as it is in a nice way and in some way that will help me improve. I hope you like it.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, do you think Emily would be leaving… again? Nope! Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**Summary: When one of your own goes missing, how do you react when you stumble apon them years after on a case not even related to his disappearance?**

FBI and SWAT teams stormed through the building, guns raised high. This was the last time this man would evade them. "FBI, come out where we can see you Gregory Adams!" Derek yelled into the building. "You can't run!"

A man darted past the people and to the door. Everyone turned their head quickly, hoping to be able to get a shot before he disappeared, but the man was already into the woods behind his house. They were about to go after him when a gunshot went off. Everyone ran towards the sound, and were surprised to see Gregory Adams laying on the ground dead with a bullet hole in his head. Heads turned up to see a frightened man, no older than twenty-four holding a gun up and had it pointed at the Gregory.

Aaron slowly walked towards the boy with his hands raised in the air in an attempt to not seem dangerous. He was able to get close to the boy before a gun was pointed at him. "D-Don't get any closer!" the boy shrieked.

Aaron looked at the boy and a look of pure horror spread across his face. "Spencer?" he whispered quietly. "Is that you?"

The boy seemed even more frightened at this. "H-How do you know my name?" he asked, fear clouding his eyes. He looked throughout the people gathered around him, not understanding what was going on, confused of why they looked like they cared about him.

JJ handed her gun to Emily and walked over to the boy. "Spence," she whispered, just loud enough for the boy to hear her. "Don't you remember us?" JJ saw confusion flicker about inside of him. "It's me, JJ."

"JJ…" the boy said to himself, as if trying to find something that would give him a reason to harm her. "You left me."

Aaron took a step closer because of the distraction. "Spencer, it's me, Aaron Hotchner, your boss," he told him. It was clear to him that this boy was Spencer now.

Spencer turned around, shocked at how close Aaron was. "You all abandoned me. You left me to get murdered. You just left…" he said, a tear rolling down his face. Spencer shook his head. "Why didn't you look for me?"

"We did look for you, every moment we had. But we still had work Spence," JJ said. "We need to get going, so are you coming with us or not?" Her voice was colder as she processed the words she heard. _Spencer though we abandoned him! _ She thought to herself.

Spencer put his head down. "Are you going to leave me here again?" he asked.

"Of course not kid," Derek said, walking closer to his lost teammate. "We wouldn't be able to if we tried.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked as he looked at the forest he was in. "What state are we in? I want to know how far away I was from you guys."

"D.C.'s only a little ways out kid," Derek said, and held his hand out to Spencer. "Now, you coming with us or not?"

Spencer reluctantly took Derek's hand and followed him as he walked to the government issued SUVs. "Derek, did you really keep looking for me?" Spencer asked silently.

"Yeah kid. There was no reason not to," Derek said, and helped Spencer into one of the vehicles. JJ hopped in next to Spencer, and Derek drove off in the direction of a hospital in D.C.

**A/N How was it? Did you hate it? Love it? If you would look down, you will see a nice convenient review button. OoO No way! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry, my computer acted up and gave me the wrong file. This is the **_**real**_** chapter two….**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Reid noticed where he was going and immediately reacted. _I-I can't go there! _He thought. He unbuckled and put his hand on the door handle. "Morgan, stop the car now!" he shouted frantically. _He could be there. I wouldn't be able to run. I can't go in public. He told me not to. I'll be punished._

Morgan slammed his foot on the break, causing angry shouts from the people behind him. He turned his head around quickly to face Reid. "What wrong?" he asked frantically, running his eyes over every inch of the young agent's body trying to find something wrong.

"He said that I couldn't go into public places," Reid whimpered. "Turn back around."

A tear rolled down a silent JJ and she pulled Reid into a tight hug. "Whoever _he _is, he can't harm you," she whispered, trying to comfort him. When she felt him struggle in her grip, she just tightened it.

"JJ, let go of me," Reid said, his voice muffled by JJ's shirt. When he felt the grip loosen, he squirmed out and looked out the window to see a slightly pissed off Hotch.

"Reid, what is this about?" Hotch asked, controlling the annoyance he had.

Reid looked up, terrified at Hotch. "H-He told me I can't go into the public. I had to stay where I was…" he started, but stopped when he saw Emily walk up behind Hotch.

"Reid, you don't need to worry about the man who took you," Emily said gently. "As long as one of the team stays with you, he can't hurt you."

Reid hung his head a little low and Morgan took this time to speak. "Reid, I am not going to be explaining this to Garcia. So, either we go to the hospital or you deal with the wrath of a worried Garcia," he said in a light, joking manner.

Reid shot his head up and put his seatbelt on. "Drive!" he ordered frantically. There were a lot of important things he learned while working at the BAU, and one of those was to not upset or worry Garcia.

Morgan waited for Hotch and Emily to step back before putting the car in accelerate and quickly made it to the hospital, where he was greeted with an overly excited Garcia, who had yet to see Reid. "Where is he?" she asked him.

Reid walked through the doors just in time to hear her. "I'm over here Garcia," he said a little quieter than he intended to, but he still got her attention. Garcia shot herself at Reid, who soon regretted telling her he was there.

The moment was cut short when a doctor walked into the room. "I'm looking for Spencer Reid, any of you seen him?" he asked, looking to the group of profilers like he knew exactly he was there.

Reid looked over and stopped strait in his tracks. Emily nudged him over to the doctor. "I'm Spencer," he said, trying to hide his fear. _This couldn't be him, _he thought to himself. Reid looked at the man and followed him as he was taken into an examination room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope this second chapter in one day thing will make up for the earlier mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, cause I wouldn't be sitting here with saying that Emily is still in the show, unsure if she is gone or not. Why Hit/Run did that to us people, I don't know. I also don't own anything you recognize.**

**-** Not even a half an hour after Reid left to get examined, protest, and sometimes shouts of anger could be heard where the rest of the team waited. Emily and Morgan would every now and then stand up and walk around, trying not to walk right into where Spencer was and see what was wrong, while Garcia waited for Morgan to come back so she would have someone to lend her their shoulder so she could cry softly. Hotch sat still, trying hard to keep his usual mask of no emotion on. Rossi made sure his team wouldn't need anything, not sure how he was supposed to process seeing Spencer, as he had never met the boy before.

After about an hour later, Emily couldn't control herself any longer. "I've had enough of this!" she shouted, and before anyone could process what she said, she stormed through the doors Reid had disappeared behind and walked down a hallway until she was faced with a door that she could hear Reid struggling behind. She turned the handle and was faced with something that was very unusual to her.

Reid was crouching over the doctor, who, by Emily's guess, had just been knocked out. The doctor held a long needle in his hand. Emily sighed and walked slowly towards Spencer. She had only known the young agent for a short while before he was taken, but she had grown close to the agent quickly, and she knew he could make some rash moves.

Spencer spun around to face Emily, unaware that it was her that had entered the room. He held up a clipboard that was obviously taken from the doctor, and held it high, ready to swing it at any moment.

It was at that time that rest of the team decided to make an appearance, which frightened Reid just enough to make him swat at Emily, who stumbled to the ground, surprised at the force in the blow. Aaron quickly rushed to Emily's side, hoping to catch her before she fell, but silently cursed when her head hit the hard, tile ground.

Spencer quickly recovered and, when he realized what he had done, rushed to Emily's side. He was a couple feet away from her body when he was met with the gaze of Aaron Hotchner, who didn't look all that pleased at the time. Spencer took a step back. "I-I didn't mean to hurt her sir," he stuttered quickly.

Hotch's gaze softened a little when he realized that Spencer had just been scared and acted on instinct, but it still didn't explain why he saw a doctor lying on the ground unconscious. "Reid, what did you do to that doctor?" he asked, accidentally letting a hint of amusement in his voice at the thought of Spencer hitting a doctor upside the head.

"He was trying to hurt me," Spencer whispered, knowing that wouldn't pass as an excuse. At that time, the last thing he needed was some sharp object piercing his skin, and then getting punished for trying to deflect it.

Hotch sighed, becoming serious again. "Reid, I know you are smart and you understand that that man was only trying to help you," he managed to say without blowing his top with steam.

Spencer slung his head down. "I didn't want a shot," he mumbled childishy.

JJ had a grin on her face at that. After all Spencer had been through, his, at times childish self was still there.

Emily let out a small groan from on the floor. "You could at least apologize," she said, her voice muffled from her face being on the floor, which just seemed to amuse JJ even more.

"Reid, you know that is not going to be acceptable," Hotch said as if he was talking to a child. It didn't help with the fact that he felt like he was.

Spencer looked at Emily and apologized silently before turning his gaze to Hotch. "I know, I just… didn't want to feel any more pain then I am," he told his boss.

Hotch was confused for a moment before he realized what Spencer meant. He walked towards the young agent and saw some blood seeping through his shirt. It didn't take very long for his mind to process all that he was looking at. "Reid, how are you even standing up right now?" he wondered out loud.

Everyone turned their head to Reid at that time and after a single glance at Reid, understood exactly what their unit chief had said. They stared at a Spencer who had a gash along his left leg, looked like he could've been stabbed in his right shoulder, and had electrical burns along his neck. They all just gaped at the sight in front of them, and what was the most surprising, was all the blood stained onto his clothes.

**-A/N I just love playing with that blue review button, don't you? Why not? Give a try and see what you think. You don't have to be a member to review, if you were just on here looking for some fanfiction to reads, you can still comment on this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry that is took so long to update, my laptop screen went nuts, then I lost my laptop, and now, the next update will probably take a while, maybe, only if I muster up the courage to show my parents my laptop screen… I probably won't. Don't worry, school is not one of those set back, because I don't like having homework, so I just quickly finish it at school. Once again, sorry for this long wait time for an update, I hope it doesn't happen again. Random, but anyone else exited for the season eight premiere of Criminal Minds? I AM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything else you recognize**

The doctor on the ground regained consciousness quickly and looked at Spencer. "Boy, you did NOT just do that to me," he said angrily, oblivious to the agents around him. "I will hurt you worse than you know is possible.

Spencer shrank at that, fear clouding his eyes. "I-I t-told that I-I would never stop fighting. I promised you that the day you took me," he managed to get out.

Hotch took his gun out from its holster, and looked around at the other agents and saw that they all had done the same thing. "Spencer what are you talking about?" he asked the youngest agent.

Spencer kept his eyes trained on the doctor on the floor, who's head had started to bleed. "I told him that I would never stop fighting him Hotch. I knew that you would come to save me," he said, almost to silent to hear.

Prentiss stared at the doctor for a moment before walking up to him and pulling out her handcuffs at her waist. "Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be, and will be used against you in court," she said quickly. She didn't care that she had no arrest warrant. And despite Hotch's glare, she cuffed the guy.

"Emily-" Hotch said, but was cut off by Emily.

"Hotch, get the police. This guy pretty much just confessed for kidnapping Spencer. And this particular man also killed more people back in Vegas," she said, in a quick attempt to stop Hotch from saying anything further. She knew perfectly well that her unit chief was about to say that they didn't have an arrest warrant, and that was unnecessary.

Hotch quickly caught on and called the local police, who had quickly came to the hospital. This man was known throughout the United States after kidding a federal agent, and had quickly hid away and stopped killing people who would be able to make ties to one another.

Spencer just stared at the police as the man who he had feared for so long was finally arrested. He was unaware of Emily approaching, and jumped when he felt her hand land on his shoulder. "Spencer, did you really think that we would come, even after a year had come by?" she asked.

Spencer spun around quickly to meet her eyes. He put his head down when he realized that it was just Emily that was talking to him. "Yeah. Why would you guys give up on looking for me? You're busy and all, so I understood why after a few weeks I still wasn't gone from his grasp," he said silently.

Hotch looked at Reid when he heard that. "When you see Strauss, you should thank her for making us give up on looking for you," he said in a small attempt of trying to lighten up the mood. It was so unlike him, that Morgan looked at him like he was crazy.

"You on drugs or something?" Morgan asked in a voice saying that he wouldn't be surprised if his unit chief was.

Hotch turned to face Morgan. "What?" he asked. He was slightly offended that Morgan wouold but was more confused of why he more confused of why he would say that. "NO!"

Morgan grumbled something inaudible and looked at Spencer. "You okay kid?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm bleeding seriously, got cuts all over my bodies, been slightly shocked with electrical objects that I don't even know of what they were, and let me see, I was kidnapped by a deranged psychopath. Yeah, I think I'm alright," Spencer said, a little aggravated that Morgan would ask that, but he wanted to try and get someone to take off their solemn faces.

"Alright pretty boy, you're not alright," Morgan said with a slight smile, but his face returned to how it was before. "You trust the doctors in this hospital anymore?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Spencer asked. There had only been one unsub, so he wouldn't need to be frightened.

"Alright, we'll get someone else to take care of you then," Hotch said, and he did after a few minutes.

**A/N Alright, lame chapter ending, but I felt that I needed to post this before some of you forgot that this existed. Please forgive me if the chapter seems boring. I hope to have the next one up soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N That new Criminal Minds character is not going in here, so sorry if you wanted her. She replaced Emily and that is not sitting well for me. So, I am sorry if you liked her in the one episode she has been in so far, but she is not in this story… EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Reid was fidgety in the hospital. He wanted to get out as soon as he could and go back to work. But his team insisted that he stay for at least another day, and that was as long as he was going to take it. One day, and he was out of the hospital. Doctors were constantly walking in to make sure that he was alright, or if he needed anything. One even called security when he was 'gone.' He was actually on the bathroom at the time. Too much attention. That was his real problem.

A nurse walked in while he was in the middle of thought scaring him to where he reached to his side to find the empty air of where his gun would have been. "I told you ten minutes ago, I don't need anything, I'm feeling fine, and to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Spencer shouted. He didn't mean to scare the nurse, but he did, and she swiftly left the room. Spencer sighed, feeling horrible with himself. He had just been through a lot lately.

Hotch walked in after seeing the nurse, and sat down next to the hospital bed. "Spencer, I know you don't like being treated like you're helpless, but please don't take it out on the hospital personnel," he said calmly, hoping to not get his youngest agent more aggravated.

"I know Hotch, I didn't mean to do that," Spencer said quietly. It was the truth, but he hoped that was how his unit chief would see it also.

"I'm sure you didn't, but please try to keep yourself under control until tomorrow," Hotch told Spencer. "And don't make me make Morgan come in here," he added with a small smile.

Spencer smiled back. "I don't think it needs to come to that now," he said. "You can go, I'll try not to scare anyone else with my temper," he said, pointing his finger to the door.

Hotch sighed and left the room.

Spencer woke up as soon as the clock hit six. He picked some things he had in a bag up, and walked out of the room, determined to check out of the hospital right then. He took the elevator to the bottom floor and was surprised to see that he was able to go right away without the nurse working the desk asking his doctor if he was able to go.

Spencer's first move was to take a shower, which he was not able to do since he was found. He then got into some clothes that were appropriate for work, and he drove to the office.

"Why are you here pretty boy?" Morgan asked, walking up to Spencer.

"Well, I'm in work clothes, have my gun, and have my badge. What does look like I'm doing here?" Spencer asked rhetorically.

Morgan sighed. "I know you intend to work, but I don't think you should be here man," he said, slightly annoyed. "You should be resting."

"I can work if I want to," Reid huffed.

Strauss walked into the office. "Good to see your back Dr. Reid," she said walking by. "Is there a problem Agent Morgan?"

"No ma'am," Morgan said, and looked back at Reid after she walked away. "You got away this time kid."

Reid just smiled and walked into his cubicle to stop working.

About an hour later, JJ walked out of her office holding a file in her hand. "We got a case," she said to the team.

**A/N This would have been done yesterday if I wasn't rudely interrupted. Reviews please. I check my email in hope to see reviews. Just give it a try. PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A mix up with my chapters. I forgot to put this on fan fiction and ended up putting the chapter after this on. It will be changed, I promise. Sorry about the problem. Little kids messing with you while trying to work isn't the best way to work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Reid knew he shouldn't have been exited to be back at work, but after sitting in a hospital for a week, he wanted to be back to where he was useful. But, he knew that there were some things he had to take care of before he could anything, and one of those was a psych evaluation. That was the only thing he didn't want to do. Sure, he thought he was mentally stable, but others might not. He sat in the chair and waited for the questions to start pouring in.

"So Dr. Reid, what exactly happened you?" a man said, sitting down in front of him.

"I was kidnapped," Reid said. He knew that details were wanted, but he didn't want to have to relive the experience any more than he had to. He wouldn't let that happen. He would try to hold the pain back, maybe do what Emily did and compartmentalize.

"Let me rephrase this, what happened when you were kidnapped?" the man asked.

Reid was going to do anything he could to avoid that question. "So, you get to know my name, but I don't get to know your name, how nice," he mumbled, just loud enough to where the man in front of him could hear.

"Excuse me. I am Dr. Anthony Pugh, but you can just call me Anthony," he stated.

"Well _Anthony,_ what happened to me is none of your business. Trust when I say this, you should be grateful that I'm not telling you what happened. You may be young, but that doesn't mean you're stronger," Reid said, leaning forward in his chair.

"I've been trained to deal with these things Doctor," Anthony said. He was starting to get a little irritated with Reid.

"Fine, I was tortured in many ways. Now that you know what happened, can I go?" Reid asked.

Anthony sighed. "In what ways were you tortured?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know these personal things? Can't a man have his privacy?" Reid asked. He knew that he would have to tell this guy what happened if he wanted to get back to work, but it was just too painful.

"Dr. Reid, if you don't answer my question now, I'm afraid you won't be able to go back to work," Anthony said in a slightly pissed off tone.

Reid grunted. "An American has no sense of privacy. He does not know what it means. There is no such thing in this country," he muttered. "George Bernard Shaw, you are a genius."

"Dr. Reid, stop playing games with me."

"Fine!" Reid shouted. "I was kidnapped. I was tortured by the man. If I didn't listen to him, he would shock me with an electric collar. Like you might do to a dog! You think that wasn't bad enough? Every hour, he would walk up to me and punch me square in the gut to make sure I couldn't move or escape. I don't know how many times he raped me, and I don't want to know!"

Anthony just stared at the young agent in front of him. "A-And if you were to go on a case and y-you came face-to-face with your target, w-what would you do?" he stuttered. He had a lot of people yell at him, but never were the yells truly filled with rage. Most of them were filled with sorrow at the experience.

"What kind of question is that?" Reid asked in a small rage. "I would do my job and only shoot if necessary."

Anthony just stared at Reid. "W-Well, y-you should be good to go,' he stuttered, before standing up and opening the door to his office.

Reid just nodded his head and left the office. He walked towards the bullpen, and seeing everyone go into the briefing room, he walked in also.

**A/N Short chapter. I know. I am really sorry for any quality of that psych evaluation, but I have no idea what goes on in there. Pretend that big chunk that I know was missing was there… Reviews are wonderful!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Update would be sooner if I wasn't busy wondering what was wrong with my laptop screen. But, now that I know, I might be able to have it fixed. And then I might be able to write more… hopefully. Got a major case of writers block. Curse that big disease in my creativity. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorite, and are now following this story. Oh, and season 8 premiere running through my mind. The Emily Prentiss freeness haunting me wherever I go. :'( I'll try not to have that slow me down in writing, but no promises. Last chapter, I forgot that JJ was a profiler, so let's just say that this was something that wasn't run across anyone but her. She chose it because she wanted to and nothing more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

The team gathered into the briefing room, ready to know what had caught JJ's mind. She walked into the room, and received a remote from a confused Garcia. Everyone looked confused, but they just sat there, waiting for the horror that they knew every day in their lives, to appear on the screen. JJ walked to the screen, and started the debriefing.

"We're going to New York City. Ashley Johnson, a 41 year old police officer was killed two weeks ago and was found dead in an abandoned warehouse," JJ said, and a picture of a woman with long raven hair and dark brown eyes appeared on the screen and on the tablets the team were holding. "Yulia Svitz, a 39 year old Russian FBI agent at a local field office was found in an alley behind a police station." A smaller woman with the same features as the last appeared on the screen. "She was found last week. And Emily Carlson, a 43 year old who worked with Yulia Svitz, was found two days ago in Central Park," she said, when another lady appeared on the screen. The difference with this one was beaten with the head bashed in, cuts on her face and arms, and a knife sticking out of her chest.

"Well, one things obvious. Someone doesn't like law enforcement," Morgan said, the first one to throw anything in.

The room was silent. Hotch just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wondered if he was the only one to notice that the victims all looked very similar to Emily. "Wheels up in thirty," he said, and stood up, leaving the room.

Emily looked at the board in silence before she walked out of the room. She didn't know why JJ had to choose this case. She didn't know why JJ had to choose any case. She should've just let Garcia pick the case. She sighed and got her go-bag.

…

Emily was the last to board the jet. She hoped that nobody noticed her hesitation when she stepped on. She sat next to Reid and waited for take-off. Emily watched Hotch walk into the cockpit to inform the pilots that they were ready for take-off, and the jet was moving within seconds.

After the jet was level, Garcia had appeared on the laptop. "My little pretties, I am sorry to say I have so good news for you," she said, after Morgan asked her to look into something. "I can't find anyone that even remotely fits what you wanted."

"Alright… Garcia, I want you to get onto the next flight you can to get here. I don't care if you have to fly commercial, we need you to get down here," Hotch said after talking on the phone for a second.

"Will do bossman. Could you tell about the change of heart?" Garcia asked.

"There was another victim found. She worked for the NYPD," Hotch said. Garcis disconnected and Emily watched as Hotch started to give out orders. "After we set ourselves up at the field office, I want Rossi and Morgan head to Yulia Svitz and Ashley Johnson crime scenes. Prentiss, I want you and Reid to go to the other crime scene. JJ, you and I will go to the latest crime scene and sfter that go to the morgue."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, and waited for the jet to land so they could get to their tasks.

…

Emily and Reid walked into Central Park where Emily Carlson was found in .Blood was everywhere, suggesting that the victim had been dragged in there. Blood was pooled up where the body was found, and a small knife was sitting on the ground. What confused Emily was that there weren't enough wounds for that many wounds on the body for that much blood.

"I don't think that this is all the same person's blood," Reid stated. "It would be impossible. Either the unsub has injuries, or some of the blood is from the other two victim."

"That knife looks like it didn't get pierced into only one person's body," Emily said, picking the object up. She examined it. Something wasn't right about the knife, but she couldn't figure it out.

"That thing's rusty as hell," an officer said, walking up to the two agents. "You must be the FBI. I'm detective Jonathan Larson."

Emily looked up. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Dr. Spencer Reid," she said, introducing themselves.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" the detective asked.

"I have three PhDs," Reid said simply.

Emily heard the detective mumble something incoherent and sighed. Sometimes, cops could be pretty snotty. She decided to just ignore the man with what he had to say unless she was forced not to.

After they were done at the crime scene, they went back to the field office and Reid set himself up for geographical profile. Emily waited for the rest of the team to get back, making small talk with Reid.

She found herself wandering into a coffee shop across the street from the office, and decided that she was already there, so why not get something. She was waiting in line when she felt someone grab her. How no one realized something was wrong, she didn't kniw, but she was knocked unconscious soon after getting grabbed, and her world was put into darkness.

**A/N I'm not the best at making cases, so I'm sorry about the one right now. I hope the chapter isn't as dull as I saw it, but it was just case stuff. Next time I promise to have a more interesting chapter. Writers block or not, with Emily being ubducted, how is the chapter not going to be better. That nifty review button is pretty cool. Try it out. You know you want to… come on. Reviews make me work faster! Does that give you inspiration to review? I hope it does.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys. I think I'll be able to update tomorrow, but I have no promises. Thank you to all who have favorite this story, are following it, and who have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

When Emily woke up, she found herself in a dark room. She could feel that she was tied to the chair she was sitting on. She attempted to free her hands from the rope, but failed. She heard laughing coming from what she assumed was a door at the other end of the room.

"You can't escape!" the voice said with laughter. "I hope that when I am done with you, your team will be the first one to find you. The looks on their face will be priceless."

Emily stared in the direction the voice was coming from. She couldn't see a thing with all the lights being off and no windows connecting to the outside. "And I hope they find your decapitated head on their footstep," she hissed.

"Look! Our little Emily Prentiss still has some of that life that I love in her," the man said. Emily could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Emily shouted into the darkness. "When we are found, it won't matter if I am dead or not, people will be too mad at you to spare the soul that the devil gave you!"

A door opened and Emily heard footsteps coming towards her. A small light turned on to reveal a well-built Caucasian man with dark brown hair and black eyes. "Well, they would have to find me to be able to do that, so I'm not too worried," he said with a grin.

"Fuck you!" Emily spat. She would fight until she couldn't fight anymore. Hope would be nothing to her. As long as she was able to fight, she would be able to get out.

"Actually, it will be the other way around," the man said with a smile, and slowly approached Emily while unzipping his pants.

…

It didn't take long for someone to notice Emily's absence. Some people noticed her being taken from the coffee shop and called the police in panic. The team had quickly made their way over to the shop. They had reluctantly let Reid come along after wasting too much time arguing with him.

They were all prepared to see some sort of blood when they arrived, and were shocked when the only thing that said Emily had been there were her credentials on one of the tables and her gun sitting next to it.

Reid walked to the table when he saw a piece of paper sitting on top of everything. He put one some gloves to keep from any of his prints getting onto the paper before unfolding the slip of paper and reading it.

_Greeting to the BAU team,_

_I would like to inform you that you won't be seeing your dear Emily until she has left this world._

_To you Aaron Hotchner, I would like to say that it was foolish of you to allow your team to go on this case._

_JJ, what were thinking when you chose this case? Did you want Emily to get taken? I guess I'll let you get you're wish._

_I hope it is you who finds the body first, Derek Morgan. You'll find a pleasant surprise for you._

_Rossi, the only person who was remotely close to a child is being tortured at this very moment I hope you know. I'm interested to see how you work under stress and anger._

_And finally, Spencer Reid. Poor Doctor just got back and finds himself losing a friend. I was confused when I watched you. Do you have feelings for our little brunette agent? I guess it will be told when you go through this horrible incident._

_Of course I will be enjoying all of this. Every single moment of the torture., I will be smiling and enjoying myself. Enjoy the show. I'll be sending it to you very soon. See if you can figure out where Emily is before it's too late._

_ -EL_

"Guys!" Reid called over. "You need to see this!" His voice was slightly cracked from seeing the note. He could imagine what was happening to Emily, and what that man had said was true. He did have slight feelings for her.

Everyone quickly made their way over to where Reid was standing. They each took a turn reading it, and it was plain on their faces that it had effected them.

Hotch was the first to react. "We need to get this bagged immediately," he ordered to some cops who were walking by him. He handed the paper to one of them before turning back to his team. "This man wants to mess with us. He wants us to get distracted from our main goal. If any of you aren't performing to their best abilities, I will send you back to the hotel without any question," he said in a serious tone.

Everyone nodded their heads. They all knew better than to get their personal feeling mixed in with an investigation. They tuned their heads when Morgan's phone rang. He picked it up before speaking to the person on the other end of the phone. "Tell me you've got something good for me baby girl," he said, informing everyone to who he was talking to. "I'm putting you on speaker, so behave."

_"My chocolate wonder doesn't always get what he wants," _Garcia said in a frustrated tone._ "You didn't tell me about Emily's appearance why?"_

"Garcia, why are you calling us?" Hotch asked.

_ "Because I just got something e-mailed to me. I watched one minute of it before turning it off. I was then hacked and am now being forced to watch Emily sitting in a chair while being tortured by some man!" _ Garcia said. Pain and horror was in her tone, and as much as she tried to hide it, it was clear.

Hotch sighed. "We need to get back to the police station," he said. "If Garcia has something, so will we."

Reid nodded his head, and followed his team to the police station on the other side of the street. He walked in, and he could feel his stomach churn when he looked at his phone and saw a picture of Emily. She was bloody and dirt was covering her face. She wore her clothes from before, but they were torn. He looked at the rest of the team and noticed that he was the only one that had received the photo.

"Reid, you coming?" Morgan asked, walking over to the agent.

Reid looked at the older man before following him back to the room that was set up for them. "We should all being getting that video soon," he said. He saw everyone's head nod in agreement.

An officer walked into the room holding a small package. "Agents, I just received this from some gut saying that this was for the FBI agents," the man said.

Everyone looked at each other. They knew what was in the package. "Get us a laptop please," Hotch said, taking the small package. The police officer nodded, and walked out of the room.

...

Emily sat in the chair she had placed in. Every time she took a breath, a sharp pain hit her chest. The man that had taken her had cracked one of her ribs after she kneed him in the groin. She could feel the blood on her face. The fell of it sickened her.

The man had entered the room to do various things with her at least four times by now. Emily couldn't tell how long she had been in the confinement. She just knew that not even a day had passed, and she needed to get out of wherever she had been taken to.

**A/N I'm not too happy with that chapter. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Alright, updates are for sure tomorrow. I have no excuse for them to not be there. Sorry if the last chapter was rough. I knew what I wanted, but didn't know how to word it.  
Thank you to all who have put this story on their alerts, have favorite it, and to who have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

The team was on edge as they waited for the video to load. They were only vaguely aware of what could be happening to Emily at the moment. The UnSub was doing something different with Emily. No one else received videos showing how the victim had been tortured, and that had them a little worried.

They were looking at some of the pictured on their board when they heard a small _'Ping!'_ noise. They rushed over as the screen started to turn dark. The camera shifted to show a man messing with the camera in front of him.

When the man was done messing with the camera, he stood in front of it smiling. "Hello BAU agents," he said with a huge grin. He moved the camera so a dark figure could be seen. It looks like she's asleep right now," he said in a disappointed voice.

"Asleep!" the figure hissed. The rest of the team stiffened when they realized that it was Emily. "Aaron, this thing is live. He's recording me. See if Garcia can trace the signal."

Reid looked at the screen with a little bit of relief. Emily wasn't dead and was okay enough to speak with her usual tone when she was mad. "If this is live, then Garcia has already gotten that. She'll be trying to get locations known now," he said silently.

Reid didn't say anymore when he saw Emily get slapped after a light was turned on. Everyone turned their heads when a door opened. "Agents-"

The man didn't finish when he saw the video that was playing. "I told you no to speak!" the man in the video growled.

The cop shook his head before speaking again. "Someone has claimed that they're FBI and are insisting to speak to you," he said.

"Claiming?" a voice said outside the room. "I am FBI and I am going in there!" Garcia shoved her way into the room.

Hotch looked at Garcia. "You can go now sir," he said with a sigh. Then cop nodded his head and left the room. "What do you need Garcia? And how did you get over here on such short notice?"

"I took the soonest flight here, and I needed a way to get away from the video that I received and is still playing in my office," Garcia said quickly. She turned her head to the laptop screen when she heard a noise. "And I guess the last part won't be happening though." Her mood dropped instantly when she saw Emily appear.

"Sit back and enjoy the show. I hope you brought something to trace this signal. Emily said that it was live and that you should trace it," Hotch told Garcia.

"What did you think I would do? Go here on vacation?" Garcia asked, pulling out her laptop and opening it up. She quickly started tracing the signal.

…

Emily looked at the man in front of her with a scowl. "You won't be able to kill me you sick bastard!" she growled. "You'll die before me. You're just an old man!"  
The guy in front of her just smiled. "You can't hurt me," he said in an amused voice. "You can't move anything but your mouth with the way you are tied up."

Emily turned her head when she saw a silent crash and a scream of pain. "Time's up," she said with a huge grin. Before the man could say anything, bullets came flying onto Emily's bounds. She stood up and grabbed the man by his collar. "Any last words?"

"Nothing but you're a bitch!" the man spat. He grabbed for Emily's throat, and in one swift movement, she pushed the hand back and pulled him into a deadlock.

The only thing keeping Emily form killing the man struggling beneath her was Morgan. He ran up to Emily and dragged her off of the man, while Hotch went to cuff him. She shrugged out of Morgan's hold and rubbed her wrists. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath when the pain came to where marks were visible on her wrists.

"We need to get you to a hospital, come on," Hotch said, walking up to Emily after handing the man off to the police.

"You know that there is going to be a fight over this," Emily said with a sigh.

"Emily, I will not take no for an answer. I sat there and watched through a screen as you were tortured and know what you have been through," Hotch said sternly.

"I get to ride in an SUV with you guys. I am _not _going into an ambulance," Emily said with a frown on her face. She wasn't sure that the guy had actually sent the footage, but that had just answered her.

Morgan walked in front of Emily. "If that's what it takes for you to go to a hospital, you can ride with us," he said. "But we're leaving now."

"Alright," Emily said, and started walking over to the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Somehow, this wasn't posted when I said it would be. I had submitted it before, and I am sorry that it wasn't up when I thought it would be. I hope this doesn't happen again. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize**

"Emily, you sure you're okay?" Morgan asked. Emily was sitting in a hospital bed. She had refused to be checked over for some injuries, insisting she was fine. They had asked what he had dome to her, she only gave them what she knew the team had saw and a little bit more. She hadn't told them that she was raped. That would set them off to her being not okay and needing more help than what she was getting at the moment.

Emily nodded her head. "I'm fine Morgan," she said with a sigh. She was getting tired of the attention she was getting. Sure, it was nice, but she didn't want it. She had almost slapped a nurse, making Hotch make sure at least one of the team was in her room at all times.

"You were just kidnapped, you don't look fine, and you're acting like someone just cheated on you, and you found out," Morgan said in a worried tone.

Emily put on a fake smile. "I'm fine, and nice way to put how angry I am," she said. She was fine to herself, and that's all that mattered to her. "When do I get to leave here?"

"As soon as you're cleared," Morgan said.

Emily just gave Morgan a cold glare. "And when would that be?" she asked icily.

Morgan sighed. "I have no idea."

Emily looked at the door when she heard it open. The doctor walked in and handed Emily some papers. "I got your release forms. I want you to take it easy when you get out of here. You're cleared to fly also, just don't go out in the field. If you must go to work, desk work only," he told Emily.

Emily quickly took the papers and stood up. She was already in her regular clothes so that she wouldn't have to change before she left. She got out of the bed and grabbed Morgan's wrist. "We're going now!" she hissed, urging him up.

Morgan looked at Emily for a moment before following her without any question.

…

Reid sat on the jet waiting for it to take off. He was surprised to see that Emily was cleared so quickly, but then came to a conclusion that it was better that way. Emily was the last on the jet, dragging Morgan behind her. It had been raining outside, and when she arrived, she was soaking wet. Morgan took a seat in the back of the jet and turned on his Ipod. Hotch and JJ were both working looking at files. Rossi was reading a book, and Reid was sitting in a seat looking at a book, but not reading it. He was surprised when Emily came up to him and sat down across from him.

"You want to play cards?" she asked.

Reid looked at her for a second before answering. "Sure," he said, putting the book down a getting out a thing of cards. "Poker?"

"I guess. Maybe we could some others to play after a while," Emily said, taking the cards. After they both shuffled the deck a couple of times, Reid dealt the cards. After a few rounds, Emily threw her cards down. "I swear you cheat. I don't care if you grew up in Vegas, you learned how to cheat also," she said frustrated.

"I don't cheat, I have strategy," Reid said in an attempt to defend himself from the accusation.

Emily looked around the plane to realize everyone but Reid and herself were asleep. She stood up and walked around to the other side of the table to sit next to Reid.

Reid looked at Emily awkwardly when she sat down. He was confused at the gesture, and didn't know what she was doing. "Um… Emily?" he asked awkwardly. When he didn't get a reply, he looked at her and noticed she was asleep. Her head fell slowly until it rested on his shoulder. Reid fell asleep soon after Emily had, plunging the jet into complete silence, the only noise coming from the slight rumble of the engines.

…

Reid woke up Morgan talking. "Looks like pretty boy over there got lucky," he said with a snicker.

Reid's head shot up when he heard that. It took a moment for him to notice Emily next to him, and he started to blush. When he tried to get her off, she just made a noise and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong kid? Don't like her?" Morgan asked, a smile planted on his face. This woke everyone but Emily up, and they looked at Morgan angrily. The mood changed quickly when they all saw what Morgan was talking about. Their faces broke into smiles as big as Morgan's, even Hotch was smiling.

Reid put his head down. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Sure, he had had a smell crush on Emily since the day she joined, but that was all it was, a crush. His face turned more red at the thought. "I work with her Morgan," he said silently, as not to disturb Emily. "Of course I don't like her."

"Sure you don't pretty boy," Morgan teased. He looked at Emily and back at Reid. "Sure you don't.

…

Emily slowly opened her eyes when she heard the noise signaling to put seatbelts on go off. She shot up when she realized that she was lying on Reid. She wondered how long she had been like that and if anyone else had noticed. Her head almost collided with Reid's when she fought to get off of him. _What did I do to make it this hard to move my hands and arms? _She asked herself.

"Look who's awake!" Morgan exclaimed with a huge grin. "Have a good sleep princess, 'cause it sure looked like you did?"

Emily frowned. She looked around and noticed everyone was awake. She blushed and tried harder to untangle her arms from Reid. She saw him helping, and within a few seconds, she was free. "When did that happen?" she asked Reid shyly.

"When I tried to move you off of me about a half-an-hour ago," Reid answered.

"Oh," Emily said, looking at the table in front of her. She didn't want to look at the people who she knew were looking at her. She then put a slight grin on her face. She knew how to get out of this. "I must of thought you were someone else while I was asleep. One of my friends from Italy,' she said. Emily hoped that this would get her out of this problem.

"Whatever you say princess," Morgan said, the same grin on his face.

"Don't think I didn't' have friends," Emily said quietly. If Morgan could get the rest of the team to think she knew that she was leaning on Reid, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I know who she's talking about. Leave her alone," Rossi spoke up. Emily shot him a grateful glance. She had forgotten the case where he learned about him. Rossi gave Emily a small nod before turning his gaze back to Morgan, waiting for his response.

Morgan looked at Rossi for a moment before letting it go. There was silence until the jet landed. After that, they all went their own ways to get some rest after Hotch told them they would do the debriefing the next day.

**A/N I should update tomorrow. As always, I love reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Emily had agreed to a few days of leave, but only so she wouldn't have to confront Reid. She had to go back to work this morning, but didn't know what she was supposed to say. The flight from their last case had been… awkward. She knew that Reid had thought the same way, and that was the problem. _Did he know something was up? _Emily asked herself. Her thoughts were stopped when she saw the time. She stepped out of the door in her apartment, and made her way to her vehicle to go to work.

…

Reid looked towards the doors leading into the bullpen as they opened. He quickly put his head down when he saw that it was Emily entering. _Maybe,_ he thought, _Maybe if I don't mention anything, she won't bring anything up!_ Reid hoped this would be the case. He didn't want this to happen any more than Emily. He just hoped that Emily would leave to do her work, and leave him to his. _That doesn't mean Morgan won't do anything…. _Reid slumped his shoulders at the thought. He still had to deal with Morgan.

"Hey Princess!" Morgan called over.

_This is it_, Emily thought as she walked over to where Morgan was sitting. She looked at the desk next to hers and Morgan's, and noticed an uncomfortable Reid. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, and then quickly wished she hadn't. She had just walked into the retort she knew was coming soon. She silently cursed to herself and told herself to think before speaking next time.

Morgan grinned. "Pretty boy must miss you," he said in a tone that, if she was blind, she would be able to tell that he was smiling.

"As much as Hotch misses Haley," Reid muttered. He had missed Emily, and he wanted to somehow get back at Morgan for his comment, and this was the perfect way.

"What was that pretty boy?" Morgan asked. He thought he had heard Reid right, but wasn't quite sure. If he did, he wondered what was with the random sentence about missing Emily.

Emily looked at Morgan, and before Reid could speak, said, "He said as much as you miss getting denied by that one girl from Chicago." She grinned at the face that appeared on Morgan. She was starting to believe that there was a girl in his home town that had denied him multiple times, and the thought made her put an even bigger grin on her face.

The happiness was cut short when Hotch called Emily up to his office. _Oh great!_ She thought. It was psych evaluation time.

…

After a few hours, Emily reappeared in the bullpen. Reid looked at her with a shocked face on. How had she managed to be so much trouble she was in the office for hours because of a psych evaluation? He remembered his hadn't taken _that _long. He looked to Morgan at the desk next to him and was glad that the agent hadn't noticed Emily's arrival.

Emily sat down at her desk and looked at the paperwork in front of her with a blank gaze. She wasn't sure if she was going to do the work or not. The doctor did say take in easy… _What in the world are you thinking Prentiss? _She mentally scolded herself. She eventually blamed the thought on too much leave before beginning to work.

…

Emily had been back at work for a few days, and Morgan had stopped his teasing after he was given a lot of paperwork from what looked like an amused Hotch. The look on the unit chief's face had made everyone's morning that day, and they were soon put back into the order of things again. That was until the dreaded talk between Reid and Emily suddenly appeared.

Reid walked up to Emily while she was getting some coffee in the break room. It was early in the morning, and everyone had just started arriving, minus Hotch, who always seemed to be there before anyone else. He watched her for a second before he decided he needed to talk to her about the incident on the jet a few weeks ago. "Emily?" he asked softy to get her attention.

Emily turned around to look at Reid with a coffee cup in her hand. "Yeah?" she asked.

Reid took a deep breath. It was now or never. "We never really got a chance to talk about what happened in the jet a few weeks ago," he said silently. What was he doing?

Emily looked at Reid in surprise. She was not expecting this. "Oh, I didn't know that you wanted to talk about it," she said in a slightly confused tone. She didn't want this to happen, and she could tell that Reid didn't want this to happen either.

"I just think we need to make sure we understand what had happened," Reid said, even quieter than when he had spoken before. He was amazed that Emily heard him, and also a little sad. He was hoping that Emily wouldn't hear him, and he could just leave the subject alone with that.

"And why's that?" Emily asked in panic. "I-I told you that I thought you were someone else!" she ended quickly.

Reid looked at his feet in rejection. "I know" he whispered.

"What's wrong Reid?" Emily asked when she noticed the hidden emotion in his voice.

"It's nothing," Reid said quickly, before turning around to leave the break room. He didn't get far before Emily had pulled him back in.

Emily looked at her feet, trying to think of what to say. She knew that when she said that she had thought that Reid was someone else, she was lying. She was well aware at the moment that she was coming over to Reid, but was too tired to stop any actions from happening. "I knew that was you," she finally admitted.

Reid looked at Emily in shock. "You did?" e asked.

Yeah, I was tired, and wasn't able t stop any actions that my body did," she said quickly.

Reid smiled at Emily. "Next time don't try to lie to a profiler. I think you could have stopped yourself if you really tried," he said in a happier voice.

Emily looked at Reid for a second before pulling him into a hug. When she felt him flinch away, she quickly released him. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here," she told him with a mile, before going back to her desk to start on the paperwork left on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys. I'm running on a tight schedule right now, so I have no promises for the next update. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and have favorite this story. Updates will hopefully be soon hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

It had been a case that was hard on one particular agent. Spencer Reid. He decided to take advantage of this. He had wanted to talk with Emily about anything ever since the encounter in the break room, and this gave him a chance to. The team had gotten a hotel that had enough for everyone to have their own room, and at the moment, Reid looked at the door leading into and out of his room. He walked the short to the door, and walked out.

Emily was about to head down to the gambling area in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. It was something usually all of the team did when they went to Las Vegas on a case, and they had landed in Las Vegas. Since the case was over, and the stress was gone, some fun was needed. She picked up a little bit of money when she heard someone knock on the door. She opened it up to see Reid standing outside her door, obviously uncomfortable about something. "You okay Reid?" she asked.

"Um… yeah," Reid said. He was unsure what he was supposed to do, and when Emily invited him into her room, he hesitated.

Emily sighed, and pulled Reid into her room. "What do you need?" she asked, a hint of worry showing in her voice.

Reid realized he had no reason to be there. "I got a little lonely," he said silently. It was the truth, he was lonely, and didn't want to sit alone in his hotel room. Reid watched as Emily hesitated with what she was going to say, when he saw the small role of money in her hands. "Not you too," he groaned.

"Sorry Reid…" Emily said. She didn't know what to say and why Reid didn't want her to gamble. They were in Vegas!

Reid thought for a second. If he went with her, he would still be able to spend time with her. "Wait here for a second," he told Emily, before running out of her room and into his, where he grabbed some of his own money, and ran back to Emily's room. "We can go now."

Emily shook her head. She would never understand the young genius fully. She walked out her door, Spencer following closely.

…

"Hey! Look who joined us!" Morgan shouted from across the room. "Come over here for a sec pretty boy!"

Emily pushed Reid in front of her, and walked behind him until he reached where Morgan stood.

"What do you need Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Just wondering if you came here in hopes of some lovin', because your little follower looks like she has," Morgan teased.

This made Emily smack Morgan on the head, attracting some attention. Some people had thought that this was fight that would turn into Emily stealing money, and unknown by the two agents, one of those people called security.

"Shut up Morgan," Reid said silently. What Morgan said got him worried. Was Emily looking for someone tonight? He hadn't been paying attention to her, and wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

Emily looked up when she saw Morgan's hand out. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Morgan planted some money in her hand, and at that moment, security showed up. They thought that they saw Morgan giving Emily money from her hurting the man because of the red mark on his head. They grabbed Emily before she could take the money, and by instinct, she squirmed and tried to get free.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. She was squirming more now, but the hold just got tighter.

"Ma'am, stop struggling," one of the security men said in a strong voice.

Morgan laughed when he saw Emily, and Reid wasn't so pleased with that. "May I ask what you're doing?" Reid asked. He was confused by what had made these men do this to Emily. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"From what I saw, she attacked someone for money," the second guard said, his voice a low bass.

This made Morgan laugh even more. "Princess getting arrested?" he managed to say through the laughter.

"Morgan, so help me, if you don't help me, I will show Garcia some of those embarrassing photos, and you know she has so many things she could do with those," Emily said. She saw Morgan's reaction change to fright.

"You wouldn't…" he said in shock. When he received a nod of the head from Emily he turned towards the security guards. "I swear that what those people saw was joking and teasing!" the agent said quickly.

This time, it was Reid's turn to laugh. "You still have those Emily?" he asked in amusement.

Emily shrugged the best she could in the grip that she was being held in. "I got to love me some blackmail," she said with a grin.

Just then, Hotch walked through the crowd. He let out a sigh. "What is going on here Morgan?" he asked. He had seen the commotion from where he was sitting, and had decided to go check it out, but was not prepared to see this.

"Someone saw princess here whacking me because of a comment, and they called security," Morgan said, the grin back on his face,

"And then, security saw Morgan handing Prentiss money, and most likely thought he was giving it to her by force," Reid finished.

"I'm sorry if these two have caused you problems sir. I assure you that there was nothing wrong going on," Hotch said. The security guards hesitated for a second before letting go of Emily. He had once again, wormed a member of his team out of the hole. "I'm sorry for your troubles sir."

Once the security guards walked away, Emily turned gratefully to Hotch. "Thank you so much!" she said. In response, Hotch just walked back to where he had come from. Emily took the money that Morgan had offered her earlier, and dragged Reid to the poker tables.

…

The whole team was sitting a table in the hotel bar, and all of them were drunk. At the moment, they were playing truth or dare, and it was Emily's turn for a dare that she would receive from Morgan.

"I dare you to kiss Reid!" Morgan said, while pointing his finger at Reid, who was surprisingly drunk along with the rest of the team. The alcohol in his system making it so that the young agent didn't find the anything mean about the comment.

Emily bobber her head up and down, and turned towards Reid. She grabbed his face a pulled his head to hers, where her lips met his. This shocked Reid, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he kissed back.

Emily grinned against Reid's mouth when a plan formed in her head, She shot her tongue into the young agent's mouth, and that had not gone unnoticed by Morgan, who looked at the two with confusion.

When Emily pulled away from Reid with satisfaction, she moved her head to his ear. "We'll finish this later," she whispered to him, before asking Hotch truth or dare.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So sorry for my faithful readers. My laptop broke about a week after my last post, bringing my muse along with it. I recently have gotten a new one, but my muse is only slowly returning. Please forgive if this is boring, but I felt that an update was necessary. Please don't leave or hate me for this chapter. I promise it will get better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Spencer was confused. He was unsure of what had happened when Emily had kissed him I the dare. He was a genius. He was _not _supposed to be confused. He wasn't used to it, and never would be. He strait out hated it. He wanted to know things again, and to understand everything. Sure, he was troubled in love and that field, but he wasn't troubled in profiling, and for the first time, he didn't know what was going on with his team. This was wrong, and was not supposed to happen. Never.

Reid decided that he had enough to drink. He had enough senses to know that much. "I'm gonna' go back to my room," he said, a slight drawl in his voice from the alcohol.

At that moment, Emily decided to fall out of her chair. It was an accident, and everyone burst out laughing... except for Spencer who was unsure what his reaction was. He didn't know if he should be happy or worried. She popped her head up with a huge grin on her face, too drunk to be embarrassed about what had just happened.

"I think that's a sign you should go too princess," Morgan advised.

Emily pulled up looking a little mad at the comment. "Fine..." she muttered, and grabbed Reid arm sleeve to pull him with her to the elevator. Reid, of course, struggled. He didn't care that Emily was pulling him, it was more of where she was pulling him. He hated elevators ever since him and Morgan had gotten stuck in one. "Come one!" Emily said in an irritated tone.

Reid finally gave in and followed slowly. He looked behind him, and saw a smiling team. They knew why he was uncomfortable, and seemed to be enjoying his pain.

* * *

When the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, Emily pulled Reid along with her. She had a clear path. Her room. She didn't care that Reid didn't understand, or that he was struggling. She wasn't even sure if she cared about what she thought. It wasn't like she could think strait. That was the wonder of alcohol.

"What are you doing Emily?" Reid asked.

"You'll find out," Emily muttered. She didn't know, but she didn't care. This would go where it went. She stopped in front of her room, and without letting go of the struggling Reid, she opened the door.

The effects of the last drink Reid had consumed were starting to kick in, and he soon lost his thoughts just as Emily had done.

Emily pulled Reid into her room, and wasn't aware of the fact that he wasn't doing anything against her own force. Once near one of the dressers, she turned him around to face her. "I told you I would finish that later, and I'm not one to lie," she said lowly, and planted a kiss on Reid's lips.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes, and was instantly aware of a body lying next to her. _Oh god, what did I do last night?_ she thought. The most reasonable explanation would be that she brought some random guy to her hotel room, but she was afraid to look. She could feel the sheets on her skin, confirming her worst fears. She had done something last night that she would most likely never remember, but always know what it was.

The mysterious man rolled over in his sleep, and Emily almost just when she saw who it was. Reid. She heard a knock on a door somewhere down the hallway.

"Come one Reid. We need to get up," an annoyed Morgan was saying. "Don't make me break the door down and force you to wake up."

Emily scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom. Her room was the next one someone would be knocking on the door for its occupant.

As Emily pulled on a random pair of pants, se heard Morgan heading toward her room. She quickly pulled a tank-top on, and walked out of the bathroom, just in time for the knock. She opened the door to Morgan.

"You know where Reid is?" Morgan asked.

"No idea," Emily lied easily.

Morgan tilted his head to an angle, and a grin spread across his face. "Emily Prentiss get some lovin' last night?" he asked.

"I hope not. The man's not even close to attractive, and I don't know who the hell he is," Emily said, making sure to make it so that Morgan couldn't profile her.

"Shame. I thought you might have finally found someone. You only had ten drinks last night," Morgan teased.

"I need to finish getting ready if you want me to be able to leave," Emily said, and with that, closed the door on Morgan. There was no way he was going to figure out that Spencer Reid was in her bed.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if that was too short. :/ Updates might be slow, not sure. I'm feeling like complete crap right now because flu season has come early to where I live. I'm hoping I don't have the flu, but I'm not sure. I for sure won't be updating tomorrow though. Until next time.**

**Please leave a review. It makes my day when I see them in my inbox! :D**

**-Chocobo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I feel so horrible for not updating sooner, and even more horrible knowing I might not update for a while again. :( My internet is having horrible connection, and I'm lucky to have been able to post this up. My muse is a little low, so I apologize for the dullness of this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognise! =v=~ Only in my dreams does that happen!**

* * *

After Emily and Reid were both dressed, they had quickly left the room. Emily was glad that Morgan had decided to leave the hallway. Because of this, she and Reid would be able to leave undetected. Emily swifly walked down the hallway, dragging Reid behind her, and quickly got into the elevator.

"Could you please not drag me by my wrist?" Reid complained.

"We need to get down there before the team get any more suspicious," Emily said quickly. As the doors of the elevator opened up on the lobby floor, she pushed Reid out. A smile was on her face when she realized that not everyone was there, meaning Reid and she weren't the last ones to arrive.

But, of course, Morgan was already down there. That was her luck. "What'cha doing to pretty boy?" Morgan asked with a grin.

Emily thought for a moment. "I was making sure that if I was down here late, I wouldn't be late alone," she said after a few seconds. She knew it was a horrible excuse, but she hoped that Morgan would buy it. She had no other reason to be dragging Reid with her. It wasn't somehting that everybody did on a regular basis.

Morgan frowned for a moment beofre shaking his head. "Whatever you say princess," he said, a grin back on his face.

"Shut up Morgan," Emily mumbled, grateful when Rossi, the only missing person, arrived in the lobby.

"You got lucky there princess, but don't think you got off the hook that easily," Morgan said, walking towards the front door to leave.

"What did Ii save you from?" Rossia asked, moving up to Emily.

"A discussion on why I was caught dragging Reid out of the elevator," Emily mumbled.

Rossi chuckled. "Well, your welcome, but I expect an explanation later," he told Emily.

Emily groaned. "I didn't know that you weren't down here, and I didn't want to enter alone, so I made Reid go with me," she said quickly.

Reid nodded his head slowly. "I guess that's why she did that," he said, playing dumb.

Rossi shook his head before walking out the door with Morgan, who was followed by Hotch and JJ, and finally Reid and Emily left the hotel.

...

The plane ride couldn't have been more quiet. It was too quiet for Reid. It wasn't usually this quiet. In fact, it never was. In some way, noise was being made. Whether it was papers being moved as JJ and Hotch looked at files, or someone snoring while asleep, noise was always there. But not this time. Reid decided to start conversation to clear the silence.

He walked to where Emilt sat in the back of the plane, and where Morgan was somehow asleep even thouugh it was still morning. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to Emily.

Emily looked up from a book she held, a little startled. "Uh, hi," she said, closing the book.

"About last night..." Reid said, not knowing what to say.

"We were dunk, I understand," Emily said, looking Reid in the eye. "We can jusy forget it if you'd like."

Reid shook his head. "That's not what I was going to say," Reid said. "I _don't _want to forget it Emily."

Emily sighed. "Can we talk about this later?" she asked, looking down at the table in front of her.

"I guess so," Reid said. When he looked to Emily for a reply, he saw that she was asleep. He hadn't noticed how her voice was filled with drowsyness. Looked like Morgan wasn't the only one hwo wanted to get some more sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Laaaaaaame. But, like I said, I'm low on muse. I am sorry for this late update, and wished I could update again soon, but that's unlikely. :( It's also sad at the shortness of this. I just couldn't think of what to write. . Hope that when I get to update next won't just be soon, but also the chapter will be longer. As always, reviews make my day!**

**-Chocobo**


	15. The Dreaded Author's Note -

**A/N You don't know how bad I feel right now! My internet started working. . . and then. . . my laptop broke;-; Yes, it took me this long to get it fixed but I was always tired or studying for collage and that kind of stuff. Want to know what will make my updating even worse? Yeah? I'm in the military. . . . Oooooh shit, there goes my updates, I know. . . . I just want you guys to know that I haven't given up on this story to any of the others I am writing. I have horrible writers block with this story, so sorry for the fact that this is not an update of the story. I would love suggestions. Thank you all for the support I've gotten on this story. Hope you guys are still with me here! Anyways, in the following chapter (when it comes out^^;), I hope you guys notice at least a slight better writing skill. I know there are a lot of spelling mistakes like Emilt instead of Emily ;-; Sorry, I don't seem to catch everything, and this is unbeta's, so sorry 'bout that guys. Well, I hope to update as soon as a can, but life has been busy for me.**

**-Chocobo**


End file.
